4
by iamsolarflare
Summary: A bipolar hacker, a vengeful poltergeist, a half-Enderman, and Herobrine are about to cross paths. The result could be devastating for all of them. The only question is... what to do when you hate your only allies? Rated T for C0de's very creepy other personality.
1. Prologue (basically an extended blurb)

Herobrine is bored, more bored than he's been in a while. Sure, terrorizing helpless Players and spreading fear and chaos is fine, but now he's looking for something else to pass his time: a challenge. Someone that can give him a run for his money.

Enter C0de. After being defeated by Wraith, the 16-year-old hacker turned pseudo-god is ready to escape before _she _tries to finish her job. He's chosen the game of Minecraft as the ideal place to hide, hoping that nothing will hurt him there... and that there's nothing for his _other _side to hurt...

Meanwhile, Wraith has finally figured out where C0de's been hiding, and the regal poltergeist is ready to finally finish him off once and for all. The only problem is, he's in another dimension, so she's going to need to find someone that can world-hop...

Thankfully, half Enderman and half Mercury Adept Tungsten can travel between dimensions freely. His ability comes at a price, though - his water-controlling and Ender genes are constantly fighting within his body. He's hired his skills out to Wraith, hoping she'll lead him to the person he blames for his mixed heritage...

Herobrine.

Four fighters are about to clash, and the result could either create or destroy countless dimensions.


	2. C0de

It was cold in Upper Varian, as per usual. The blizzard whipped around in the same pattern as always, a pattern he'd memorized a long time ago.

He sat down in the snow, warmth slowly leaching out around him, a black and silver figure against the white.

The young man was an odd figure; pale-skinned and black-haired, with eyes eerily similar to a cat's. Under his hooded black outfit, his hair hung loosely over one silver eye, framing his face and lending him a slightly unbalanced look. Silver designs wound their way around his sweatshirt and jeans, giving him an odd and shivery camouflage in the sea of white.

He grinned ruefully. A week ago, he would have stood high in the sky, striking fear into any that saw his figure, surrounded by floating 0's and 1's. He'd been the single most chilling figure in this world, a god in his own way!

But then he'd fallen, and the one who'd pushed him was hunting him down to finish her job - to get rid of him forever.

And he couldn't let that happen.

"Time to leave this game." he muttered, words swallowed in the ever-blowing arctic winds.

The boy took a deep breath, and a second later he was gone, nothing but vanishing numbers.

=/=/=/=

_He was floating, nothing more than strings of letters and numbers in a sea of jumbled information. If he wished, he knew he could dissolve and vanish forever, never to be seem again..._

_But this was not the case. He wanted to live. To..._

"_To create." he said aloud. In the back of his mind, another voice answered with him, chiming in at the same time..._

"**t0 destr0y." **_it hissed..._

_He sighed. He would have to find a world where both his selves could do as they wished. Digging through dimensions, he finally found a viable destination..._

Minecraft...

_He launched himself towards the game-world, pausing once before entry to state his name. He hoped none would cross his path, for his name meant death to their kind..._

_His name..._

_C0de..._

_**End CH1**_

**(((Author: Woo! **_**Actual content! **_**Please review this if you liked it. Also, next chapter Herobrine tries to trap Code... so stay tuned!)))**


	3. C0de (2)

C0de opened his eyes, blinking in the bright sunlight, and smiled for the first time in a long while.

He was in the most expansive and gorgeous intersection of biomes imaginable. To his left, the tall and regal trees of a jungle biome gave way to a desert biome, while straight ahead of him the rolling plains eventually turned into towering cliffs. The swamp on his left dropped into ocean, followed closely by a few blocks that might indicate a mushroom biome.

He turned around and smiled again - the other two biomes were behind him in both regular and arctic forests.

C0de allowed himself another smile, then cracked his knuckles and dipped slightly into the game's mechanics, allowing him to pull out what was nearly an inventory's worth of stone bricks.

"Time to start building." he announced to thin air.

=/=/=/=

Later, he surveyed the land from his new house with a smile. From the tall pillar-like tower he'd created, he could see each and every biome.

C0de descended the tower quickly, holding a brand-new diamond pickaxe in hand. Eager to start mining, he slung it over his shoulder, walked outside, and stopped short.

A single block of diamond ore sat right in front of him.

He frowned, perfectly aware of what was happening. He may have been fairly new to Minecraft, but he definitely knew two things. Diamond ore did _not _spawn out in the open, nor did it appear in the space of 30 minutes.

In other words, this was a trap.

C0de smirked at the innocent-looking ore, then dove into the inner workings of the game, ready to teach this troll a lesson. First off, he turned the dirt and grass transparent, allowing him to look straight into the trap's inner workings.

Whoever had done this wasn't too bad with traps. The diamond ore was resting over two block's worth of empty space, followed by a block of stone with a stone pressure plate on it. If the ore was mined, the gem would fall into the hole, and the idiot victim would jump in after it and set off the pressure plate, which then activated TNT.

He broke a few blocks, placed a few new ones, and then smirked. Now whoever tried to check the trap would find themselves with quite a bit of gravel on their head.

C0de had one last thing to do, though. He needed a weapon.

Digging deeper into the mechanics, he created a bow with Looting III, Fire Aspect I, Infinity I, and a specially hacked Unbreaking enchantment that essentially ensured the bow would never break.

He was about to release the coding and let the item create itself when he realized he still had a few more things to add.

Tweaking a few things here and there, he quickly turned the bow's damage strong enough to kill a Wither with one shot, as well as making the shots automatically hone in on their targets. Then he added a few small details - now the bow had a custom texture, could never be lost, and would automatically give him anything the bow's victims dropped.

C0de smirked as he aimed his new flaming bow at an Enderman and fired. The white-hot projectile soared through the air, killing the beast before it even realized it was under fire. He reached into his inventory to move the pearl into a chest, then slung his pickaxe over his shoulder, grabbed a few stacks of torches, and swung around. He was finally ready to _actually _get some mining done.

=/=/=/=

The next night, he returned to his house to find that _someone _had spawned about 50 silverfish around his house.

"This is going too far." he muttered furiously, pulling out his bow to get rid of the monsters. It took about five minutes - _far _too long, in his opinion - before he declared it safe to leave his cover and head into his house.

C0de frowned at the sign on the door. Though there wasn't any actual text on it, the words "Go home Player" had been gouged into the sign. He sighed with exasperation, added a reply over the words in black ink, and headed for bed.

"_No."_

=/=/=/=

C0de woke with a smile on his face and walked out the door, ready to start a new day.

_Click._

He stared down at the pressure plate under his feet and heard the faint hissing of TNT. It seemed as if the troll was now out to kill him.

He dipped into the game's code and launched himself into the sky just before the explosions started, then lowered himself onto his bedrock-marked spawn point and stared in horror.

_Everything, _as far as the eye could see, was gone, now nothing more than a giant crater. The intersection of biomes had simply ceased to be.

Before he could sit down and lament, he felt an all too familiar pressure in the back of his mind and winced.

"h0w c0me y0u get t0 play with expl0si0ns and i d0n't? i think i sh0uld have a turn, d0n't y0u?"

C0de sank to his knees and desperately tried to focus, but it was no use - the destruction had already called out his _other _side.

As his vision faded to red, he took a deep breath and shouted his last sane words...

"_Don't play his games! Run! D_0..."

**(((Author: Yeah, this could be bad. Next chapter, Herobrine gets his own point of view... and a very dangerous game of Tag starts...)))**


	4. Herobrine

**(((Author: Yes, 0 is slightly based off of Majora, just so you know. He even ends up with those whips later on... :3)))**

It was rather amusing watching this Player, Herobrine mused. The young man had held strong where others would have given up.

That aside, the Player had also become much too cocky, and would have to die.

He hovered over the land, cloaked in invisibility, and watched silently as the biomes exploded. It might have been a touch overkill, but he was near sure the Player couldn't survive...

"_Don't play his games! Run! D_0..."

Herobrine turned around, amused. The Player, kneeling on a floating lump of bedrock, had shouted something in a panicked voice, quite possibly something referring to him. Odd, to say the least. He watched the young man intently, sure that he would attempt to jump off the block and plummet to his death.

Instead, the Player began laughing, a sound that made Herobrine cringe instinctively. He'd heard this laugh very few times before, and he knew what type of personality it heralded. This was someone who wanted nothing more to watch the world go up in flames, someone who was insane beyond belief.

Herobrine frowned. Unless the Player was skilled at hiding this side, this was definitely not the man he'd been trying to kill earlier. No, something had definitely happened to this boy, something that had caused him to go crazy... but what?

It - he couldn't quite bring himself to call this thing a _he _- turned to face him, and he tried to suppress an involuntary shudder. The Player's eyes, which had been silver previously, had turned a glowing blood-red. The same thing had happened to the winding accents on its clothing.

"y0u're 0ver there, right? c0me 0ut s0 we can play a game t0gether!"

Herobrine shook his head. Even if this _thing _was powerful, he was stronger. There was nothing to fear from this insane Player. He stepped out of the shadows and glared.

"What right do you have in asking me to play a 'game'? Do you even know who I am!?"

The thing grinned at him, and Herobrine had an odd feeling of deja vu. The Player's smile was the same smile he wore before he made a kill - a predatory grin.

"n0, i d0n't. but i want y0u t0 play a game with me n0w."

He took a deep breath and nodded silently, angry with himself for showing hesitation. He would play this stupid game and then kill the crazy Player.

"g00d!" the thing exclaimed, grinning again. "l0ts 0f pe0ple d0n't like playing with me, s0 we'll play a special game because y0u agreed!"

Herobrine glared at the Player again. "What are you?"

"my name is 0." it responded, giggling. "n0w let's play a game. i ch00se Tag."

He blinked in surprise. It wanted to play Tag? The thing was trapped on a single block floating over a crater! How was it supposed to play Tag!?

"y0u kn0w h0w t0 play Tag, right? i can tell y0u." 0 cocked its head to the side and smiled at him. "i'm It s0 I chase y0u. y0u're n0t It s0 y0u run. y0u get five sec0nds and then i can chase y0u."

It pulled a silver dagger out of nowhere and grinned at Herobrine again.

"0ne..."

He turned around and bolted, no longer bothering to seem dignified. 0 was going to...

"tw0..."

He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence and focused on running instead, teleporting as he ran to get as far away from the thing as possible.

"three..."

It was going to kill him if it caught him, or at least try to. This wasn't even the worst part, he realized with horror.

"f0ur..."

No, the worst part was that the shouting Player hadn't been referring to him directly. The yell had been to _warn _him, and he had ignored it.

"five!"

Herobrine stopped and looked around, breathing heavily. He didn't know how far he'd run, but he did know it was a long way. Surely 0 couldn't catch up with him now.

Comforted, he turned away from the direction he'd come from...

And then felt a terrible pain as something sharp slid into his back. He gasped for air desperately as the pain intensified, sending liquid - no, his blood - oozing down his back. He crumpled to his knees as a fresh wave of pain washed over him, that of the dagger slowly being drawn out of his back.

He could dimly hear 0's voice as he fell unconscious, that of a hissing whisper that sent a last shudder of fright through him...

"tag, y0u're It."

**End CH 3**

**(((Author: Okay. Note to self, don't let 0 do that again. Or actually, **_**let **_**him do that again because this chapter was rather fun to write. Next chapter, we meet our remaining four, and sharp objects go flying. Also, a flashback.)))**


End file.
